legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flynn
Flynn (フリン, Furin) is a Mabu pilot who is one of the main supporting characters in the series. Calling himself the "best pilot in all of the world", he is armed with a big ego and a love for enchiladas. He has an obvious crush on another Mabu named Cali. "You wanna take a balloon ride with world's greatest pilot? Of course, that'd be me. BOOM!" :—Flynn. Appearance :Voice actor: Patrick Warburton (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known(Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Thomas Amper (Deutsch) He lives in a place called Boom Town. In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Flynn is notable for his very over-confident personality, especially when it comes to "the ladies". He often calls himself 'the greatest pilot in all of Skylands'. He also tends to put himself in the spotlight, often taking credit for things Spyro and the others does. In addition, Flynn can be accident-prone and silly while adventuring with his friends. Although he has an inflated opinion of himself, Flynn does have a good heart and is extremely optimistic. He is also courageous, as evident when he was held captive by Shreddix, Flynn was willing to sacrifice himself for the his friends to leave with an item that could give a psychotic madman ultimate power. On a few occasions, Flynn isn't the smartest person in the group, but is apparently very knowledgeable about flight equipment. As displayed, he relies too much on machinery and isn't used to different ways of traveling around apart from using a ship. Relationships Friends/Allies *Ancients *Princess Celestia *Star Swirl the Bearded *Mayor Mare *Ponies *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family Neutral *Sunset Shimmer *Discord *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies *The Fallened **Lyric the Last Ancient *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Lord Tirek *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Shreddix *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Flynn resembles a caracal in appearance, but with rings around his eyes and a koala-shaped nose. *His humorous one-liners, combined with Patrick Warburton's excellent voice acting, makes him one of most popular side characters to fans. *As shown, Flynn isn't allowed on quite certain places, varying in reasons from owing money to trying to steal a compass worshipped by the Drow. *It is implied during their interactions that Flynn may somehow be connected to Buzz in terms of personality. *Patrick Warburton is extremely dedicated and focused when performing the voice work for Flynn. *He claims to have found love in the Junkyard Isles, though this was likely intended as an attempt to make Cali jealous. *It is possible that something happened to his balloon because occasionally, if you crash, he laments, "I miss my balloon." **During the credits, Flynn's balloon can be seen in the background after Flynn pilots the 'dingy' away. While it's hard to say, it looks like there is someone in the balloon. *Flynn breaks the fourth wall in the credits. *He, the Chompy Mage, Sharpfin, and Buzz love enchiladas. ** Coincidentally, they were all introduced in different games. *Despite saying that he'll be more humble, Flynn will still brag a bit. He also states that the "BOOM is back!" implying he may have changed his minds about being humble. This is also evident, when he still tries to take credit for the heroics the Skylanders did. *He always says "Ultimate Boom" in the end. *In the Tower of Time, Flynn makes a Star Fox reference by mentioning to Cluck about doing a barrel roll with his large hot air balloon if he didn't have passengers. *According to Flynn, sharing enchiladas with another individual is an unbreakable bond. Category:Mabus Category:Males Category:Allies